


Turning Up the Heat

by LuminescentLily



Series: Love is Oblivious [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Sexual Situations, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Stiles, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Manipulative Peter, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oblivious Stiles, POV Stiles, Pining Stiles, Sex Pollen, Smut, Top Derek, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminescentLily/pseuds/LuminescentLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an alternate timeline where Kate wasn't entirely successful in killing all the Hales, Peter is sane and the Alpha. Stiles is a relatively new werewolf, a member of the pack, and hopelessly in love with Derek...or at least he thinks it's hopeless. But because Stiles and Derek are complete idiots they don't do anthing about it. That's when Peter decides to step in and help things along in his own sneaky way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, a little back story. Basically what happened is that Kate never seduced Derek and because he never told her about some of the protections at the Hale house, most of them managed to escape, with the exception of Derek's parents. Peter got out fine, with his sanity intact, and became the Alpha. He rebuilt the Hale house and raised Derek and Laura. Years later, a rogue Alpha came into their territory. They managed to stop him but not before he gave Stiles the bite. Now Stiles is a member of the pack and because he actually loves all the werewolf stuff he is a well adjusted werewolf with great control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a little back story. Basically what happened is that Kate never seduced Derek and because he never told her about some of the protections at the Hale house, most of them managed to escape, with the exception of Derek's parents. Peter got out fine, with his sanity intact, and became the Alpha. He rebuilt the Hale house and raised Derek and Laura. Years later, a rogue Alpha came into their territory. They managed to stop him but not before he gave Stiles the bite. Now Stiles is a member of the pack and because he actually loves all the werewolf stuff he is a well adjusted werewolf with great control.

Chapter One

 

Stiles jumped over the six steps leading up to the front door of the Hale house with barely any effort, because let’s face it, what’s the point of being a werewolf if you can’t show off all your amazing wolfy skills at every opportunity? The front door was unlocked, because Beacon Hills was one of those small towns where you could do that and not worry about people stealing all your stuff. Plus, the Hales were werewolves. Anyone stupid enough to try and steal from them would get a very nasty surprise.

He paused just inside the threshold and breathed deep, letting the comforting scent of pack wash over him. It felt good to be in the Hale house. It felt safe in a way that even his house didn’t. The rest of the pack already knew he was there. They would have heard his jeep coming up the gravel driveway. Out of habit he sought out Derek’s heartbeat first. He was in the home gym, lifting weights from the sound of it.

Stiles had to force himself not to picture Derek shirtless and sweaty with his muscles flexing as he lifted impossibly heavy weights. Stiles had known for quite some time that he was bisexual, maybe fully gay. He still appreciated a good looking woman but they just didn’t turn him on like a hot muscled guy. A hot muscled guy with short, dark hair and a scowl.

 _Stop it! You will not perve on your pack brother._ Stiles mentally scolded himself for the millionth time.

He had come out to his dad a few months back. Turned out his dad had figured it out before Stiles had realized himself, and was totally cool with it. Then again focusing on only one girl for about a decade, always talking about her creativity and intelligence instead of how hot she looked was probably a big clue. That and his porn file, cleverly hidden as biology research on his computer, comprised of mostly gay porn might also have been a good indicator. At first he thought it would have been a problem when he first joined the pack. But as it turned out werewolves were pretty progressive thinkers when it came to homosexuality.

_After all, it’s not like you can hide which gender you are attracted to from another werewolf._

The fact that Derek was also gay might have helped as well. That little tidbit had provided the seed for a growing infatuation that had eclipsed the one he had once had on Lydia Martin by far. But Stiles knew that his crush on Derek was even more hopeless than the one he had harbored for Lydia. Derek was the epitome of male attractiveness. He could have anyone he wanted, girl or guy. There is no way he would be interested in a scrawny teenager. That didn’t stop Stiles from imagining Derek bending him over his computer desk and pounding into him during his private times.

_Snap out of it Stilinski. Stop thinking like that before the whole house smells you._

Instead, he redirected his senses to finding the rest of the pack. He could hear Laura’s heartbeat in the living room, as well has one of those Reality TV shows she was addicted to. Peter was in the kitchen, tinkering away with some new herbal concoction. Peter was convinced he was close to finding an antidote to wolfsbane. Though he would never admit it to his face, if there was anyone Stiles thought could find an antidote, it would be Peter.

Stiles shut the door, dropped his keys on the side table next to everyone else’s, and walked towards the living room. He flopped down on the couch next to Laura, bumping their arms together. She scooted a little closer him, not in a flirty way, just to feel the closeness of pack. She gave him a warm smile and ruffled his hair then went back to watching her show. Stiles had grown his hair out a little because apparently werewolf healing applied to hair and nails and ever since he became one it’s been nearly impossible to keep up old buzz cut without nightly trims. He didn’t really mind though. He even kind of enjoyed it when Laura ruffled his hair. It reminded him of when his mom used to do the same thing when he was younger.

He sat watching trashy television in silence with her for a little while. Before he was turned he would have never have been able to sit this still, but a combination of the bite curing his ADHD and the comfort of pack now made it possible. On the screen some bleach blonde trophy wife with obviously fake boobs was yelling at some hipster wearing skin-tight jeans that looked like they were made for a twelve-year-old girl. His balls ached in sympathy for the guy.

Stiles started to zone out. This close to the kitchen he could actually pick out some of the scents of a few of the herbs that Peter was mixing together. While Peter hadn’t yet found his antidote formula he had invented quite a few tasty herbal tea blends. Stiles had never really considered himself a tea drinker before he became a werewolf. He had been forbidden caffeine because of his ADHD so he had never picked up the coffee habit like most of the kids at school. After the bite he had started hanging at the Hale house more and had been roped into being Peter’s guinea pig for taste testing his new creations. He was surprised to find he actually enjoyed some of Peter’s more unusual blends.

Stiles had created a game for himself to hone his new super sense of smell by trying to pick out exactly what ingredients Peter was using. He was actually getting pretty good at not only distinguishing different scents but also in learning the names and properties of different herbs. He closed his eyes, leaned his head back so that it was resting on the back of the couch, and breathed deep through his nose. From his spot in the living room he could pick out ginger, currant, and something else he couldn’t quite place. It smelled spicy and smoky, and for some reason Stiles found that he _really_ wanted to taste it.

He was so lost in thought trying to figure out what this new mystery herb was that he didn’t even notice Derek walk into the room until he sat down in the leather armchair next to the couch. He snapped his head up, all thoughts about the mystery tea disappearing when Derek’s delicious scent was so near. To Stiles relief/disappointment he was wearing a shirt, though it was a black tank top that showed off his muscular arms to perfection, and basketball shorts. He hadn’t bothered showering and was glistening in a light sheen of sweat.

 _He must have really been working out hard to sweat that much._ Stiles thought, and before his mind could drift to inappropriate places he immediately pulled up the most disturbing image he could think of, Coach Finstock in a sexy kitty costume. Instant boner-killer. He never thought he would be so grateful to Finstock for something that disturbing. It had come from what started as a safe sex lecture to the lacrosse team and turned into Coach Finstock revealing _waaaay_ too much information about his sex life.

Derek gave him a nod in greeting that Stiles returned with a smile.

“You’re getting that chair all sweaty,” Laura whined never taking her eyes from the TV screen.

“I’ll wipe it off later,” Derek shrugged.

“Yeah, after it’s already dried to my favorite seat,” Stiles quipped.

“Well then, you shouldn’t have taken my seat on the couch,” Derek threw back raising an eyebrow in that sexy way only he could pull off. _Seriously, how is it even possible for eyebrows to be sexy?_

Luckily, Laura saved him by cutting in, “Like I’d let you sit next to me all covered in sweat.”

“Settle down children,” Peter said as he entered the room carrying four mugs of steaming hot tea. There was no alpha command in his voice but all three of them immediately stopped talking and looked toward Peter as he handed them each a mug. Peter rarely used his Alpha powers preferring instead to rely on reason and patience with his young pack. When that didn’t work a subtle combination of bribery and guilt trips did miracles. Like offering to make everyone’s favorite blend of tea as a reward for being on time to a pack meeting.

Everyone had their own designated mug. Laura’s was pale red (Stiles had once made the mistake of calling it pink and had suffered her wrath) and swirling gold designs with a space at the bottom to hold cookies and keep them warm, the scent of her favorite earl grey and lavender wafting from it. Peter’s was some strange abstract sculpture shaped thing in stark black and white with the smell of green chai and gunpowder (the tea, not actual gunpowder, Peter still liked to tease Stiles about that misunderstanding). Derek’s was a handmade clay mug with a dark green glaze. He mostly drank rooibos vanilla and cinnamon apple. Stiles’ tea mug was by far the coolest as his was shaped like R2D2. It even had a lid painted like R2D2’s head to keep the tea warm so he could bring it places. Stiles was please to note that the smell of the mystery scented tea was coming from his mug. It was even enough to distract him from Derek sitting next to him.

“All right, new tea blend to try!” Stiles all but yelled as he grabbed for his mug. He was so eager to try this new tea that he completely missed the raised eyebrow Laura gave Peter and Peter’s answering grin. He took a sip without even blowing on the tea to cool it down and got his tongue scalded for his impatience. It was okay though, werewolf healing took care of it in a second. The second sip he took his time to make sure he would actually be able to taste it. He could taste the ginger, the currant, and maybe a little too much honey, but that spicy smoky ingredient was what set his taste buds alight. He’d never tasted anything like it and he thought he might have found his new favorite. He was about ask Peter what it was when he stood up and started talking.

“Alright, so I was speaking to Bryan Clarke, the Alpha of a pack near Portland, the other day and we were thinking of setting up a little pack gathering. Our two packs have been friends for generations but we haven’t seen each other in years. It might be a good idea to reconnect and Stiles could get a chance to meet some other werewolves. We could have some old fashion werewolf competitions”

“Dude, that’d be awesome! How many of them are there! What kind of werewolf competitions? Would there be, like, tracking and—“

“I remember them, there was a girl about my age, Nancy, I think.” Laura cut him off.

“Yeah, and her twin brother was a jerk,” Derek huffed crossing his arm over his chest.

“You, just didn’t like him because he beat you into the ground,” Laura teased.

Stiles' grew wide. “You mean someone, not an Alpha, beat Derek!?!” he exclaimed.

Derek scowled and Stiles thought he could see the tips of his ears turning red. Laura just gave an evil smile. “Oh, Derek wasn’t always the mountain of muscle he is now. Back in high school he was downright scrawny. Even more than you. Why do you think he spends so much time bulking up now?”

Stiles ignored the insult to himself and gaped at Derek in disbelief. He had honestly thought Derek had been born with his Adonis-like body and was having a really hard time imagining anything different. Derek just continued to scowl at Laura.

The rest of the conversation followed in this vein. Laura continued to tease Derek while Peter explained the particulars of the pack gathering; like that it would probably take place sometime in the summer so Stiles and the younger wolves of the other pack wouldn’t miss any school. Stiles was so excited about the idea of meeting more werewolves that he didn’t even notice that he gulped down the rest of his tea. Several times he went to take another drink only to realize his mug was empty. He even stuck his finger in bottom of the mug to get the last drops, sucking the flavor from his fingertips. Yet, every time he was about to ask Peter for a refill Peter would bring up some new detail about the pack gathering and Stiles would have a million questions.

Eventually, Peter took the mugs away while Stiles was distracted by Laura’s retelling of a particularly funny story about a twelve-year-old Derek trying to jump a ravine and ending up stuck in the mud bank below.

Once the excitement of the impending pack gathering waned a little, they decided to order some Chinese and watch a movie. There was a fierce argument over what to watch. Laura wanted to watch Love Actually, Derek wanted The Usual Suspects, and Stiles wanted the watch The Wolf Man (the original Lon Chaney Jr. version). Both Derek and Laura groaned at his choice but Stiles loved the irony of actual werewolves watching old werewolf movies. What could he say, he was still fairly new at being a werewolf and the novelty hadn’t worn off yet.

Like most arguments in a house full of werewolves, it quickly dissolved into a wrestling match on the living room floor. Even though he was still fairly new to his werewolf abilities, and nowhere near as strong as Derek or Laura, Stiles could still put up a pretty good fight against the other two Betas. He had great reflexes and wasn’t bad at getting out of someone else’s grip. Sometime during the tussle Stiles was distracted trying to avoid Laura’s fist and was knocked to the ground by Derek and held in a way that he couldn’t squirm out of. Though he always enjoyed these little brawls with his packmates, Stiles may have enjoyed being pinned to the ground by Derek a little too much. The feel of Derek physically dominating him sent a thrill down his spine. To his great relief Laura tackled him off before anything embarrassing happened.

Peter eventually settled the argument. Stiles was downright smug when Peter voted with Stiles to watch The Wolf Man. He wasn’t entirely certain whether Peter shared his love of werewolf classics or if he just took delight in Derek and Laura’s suffering. Either way they were watching his choice. The doorbell rang, announcing the arrival of their food, just as Stiles was popping the movie into the DVD player.

It took both Peter and Derek to carry all the bags of food into the living room. While werewolves might look human one major difference is how much they eat. Having the ability to heal faster also means having a higher metabolism, especially when they’ve been doing any kind of physical activity. To get enough food to feed four werewolves you need to order enough food for about 10-12 normal humans. Given the amount of food, plus the variety of what each pack member likes to eat, they pretty much order the entire menu when they get takeout.

Stiles hopped back to his spot on the couch while grabbing the container of Krab Rangoon before Peter stole them all. They loaded up their plates while the previews ran on the screen, playfully shoving each other to get to the choicest pieces of meat or snatching cartons out of each other’s hands when someone was taking too long. Stiles helped himself to generous portions of Sesame Chicken, General Tao’s Chicken, Ginger Beef, Szechuan Beef, Kung Pao Chicken, Mu Shu Pork, Beef Fried Rice, some Chow Mein, and a few Egg Rolls. Derek took the entire container of Spare Ribs for himself and heaven help the person who tried to take some of Laura’s Egg Drop Soup.  Needless to say meat was a major part of a werewolf’s diet. Stiles had definitely not been a vegetarian before getting the bite and he couldn’t picture ever becoming one now.

“So, has there ever been a vegetarian werewolf?” Stiles asked while balancing his plate on his knees so that he can take off his plaid flannel shirt. Werewolves naturally ran a few degrees warmer than humans and their little scuffle earlier had left him warm enough to shed one of the extra layers he still wore out of habit. Besides it’s not like he didn’t have an awesome Wolverine t-shirt on underneath it.

“A vegetarian werewolf,” Laura said skeptically.

“I doubt it,” Derek said as he rips a piece of meat off one of his spear ribs with his teeth.

“It would be an interesting study in self restraint. Werewolves are by their very nature, carnivores,” Peter said thoughtfully, as if he were already planning the controls and variables to test it scientifically. “However, it would also have its risks. Werewolves tend to burn a large number of calories that you just can’t get from fruits and vegetables alone. Not to mention a hungry werewolf is not pleasant to be around even under the best of circumstances.”

Stiles couldn’t help but agree as he popped a piece of General Tao’s Chicken into his mouth and savored the spicy-sweet taste. Derek was even more surly than normal when he was hungry and the usually easygoing Laura could get downright snappy. Stiles had yet to see an angry Peter, but given what he’s learned about Alpha werewolves, he thought that was a good thing. The conversation ended as the movie began and the four of them dug into their food in earnest.

About a third of the way into the movie Stiles noticed that it was starting to get uncomfortably warm in the room. He had thought the warmth he felt earlier had been from their roughhousing over movies earlier and that he would cool down once he rested a little, but that didn’t seem to be the case. In fact he felt even warmer than he had just after Peter had put an end to it. Now that he thought about it, the warmth of the room had been steadily increasing; he had just been too focused on his food to notice at the time.

 _Maybe Peter had forgotten to turn the heat off from last night._ Stiles thought as he pulled at the collar of his shirt. Even though it was spring in California it still got chilly on some nights well into the beginning of summer. Last night had been one of those cold nights that had left the next day a perfect temperature. _Although even on really cold days werewolves never really need to turn the heat on._ His dad had been a kind of upset that Stiles had turned the heat off a few times in weather that hadn’t fazed Stiles a bit but had the Sheriff bundling up.

He subtly shifted his gaze to see if any of the others were as affected by temperature as he was. He wasn’t going to interrupt the movie to complain if everyone else was fine with it.

_That’s just rude._

To his right Peter and Laura appeared completely unaffected. Peter was silently mouthing a few of the lines, confirming Stiles’ suspicion that he actually was a fan of classic werewolf films. Next to him Laura was still more focused on her food than enjoying this cinematic masterpiece.

Looking to his left was a mistake. Derek was to his left. Derek in all his muscled perfection was to his left.

Stiles always had to be careful about hiding his attraction to Derek. It was bad enough that Derek had smelt exactly how turned on he made him the first time they met. He thought he had gotten pretty good at controlling himself. Now he could hang out with him for hours without sporting an inappropriate erection, which was great, because once you got past his gruff demeanor and learned how to read the rather expressive language of his eyebrows, Derek was actually a really great guy. And by some miracle he and Derek had actually become friends. Now looking at Derek from the corner of his eye it was like the first time they met times one hundred, maybe a thousand.

Derek was just sitting there watching the movie, empty spare rib container in one hand and one foot up on the coffee table. Stiles could tell he was really getting into it by the lack of tension in his posture. Derek rarely ever truly relaxed. Even when they were just hanging out at the house he always seemed to be on edge, ready for some unsuspecting attack. Most people would never notice the slight stiffness in his shoulders or the absolute straightness of his spine but Stiles did. He always tried to put Derek at ease and get him to loosen up a little whenever he could. He would have counted Derek’s current state as a huge victory if it weren’t for his desperate need to jump his bones.

Somehow in the last few minutes or so Derek had turned from a ridiculously attractive male to an actual sex god gracing humanity with his mere presences on this mortal realm. He reminded Stiles more of a panther than a wolf, a beautiful and graceful predator lounging on a tree branch in the jungle, relaxed but ready to pounce at any moment. God, Stiles wanted Derek to pounce on him, or to pounce on Derek himself. He wanted to card his fingers through Derek’s hair and muss it all up. He wanted to rip off that stupid tank top that was doing nothing to hide his sculpted muscles. He wanted to pull down those basketball shorts with his teeth. He wanted—

 _No!_ He mentally slapped himself. _You will stop thinking those thoughts in front of the whole pack. Come on! Finstock in a kitty costume! Finstock in a kitty costume!_

Stiles repeated that in his mind like a mantra while he forced his gaze to focus solely on the movie playing in front of him and not the living incarnation of a wet dream that was sitting two feet to his left.

He began to bounce his knee, something he hadn’t done since his ADHD was cured. He tried to focus on the movie but it was no use. Stiles couldn’t think of anything but Derek. To make matters worse he could feel a distinct tightening of his jeans as he started to get hard. He needed to go home and have some personal happy Stiles time but he couldn’t. The movie was barely half over and it was still the middle of the afternoon. Pack bonding always lasted till late at night. He couldn’t even excuse himself to the bathroom and jack off real quick because he’s in a house full of freaking werewolves who would be able to hear and smell everything. Not that they couldn’t probably could smell him right now or hear his heartbeat quickening. He could feel Laura shifting on the couch next to him and could hear Derek and Peter shifting in their seats. He refused to look at any of them, especially not Derek, and kept his gaze on the television. He gripped the arm of the couch trying to anchor himself.

_Come on, Finstock in a kitty costume! Finstock as a sexy nurse! Finstock and Harris as slutty cheerleaders!_

Stiles desperately tried to think of anything that would kill his arousal but nothing worked. Even trying to picture Finstock and Harris having sex only lasted for a second until he unconsciously morphed the image into one of him and Derek having sex. He was fidgeting and horny and embarrassed and _Why is it so damn hot in here?_

Then, because the universe was cruel and has a particular hatred of him, Derek leaned forward in his chair to reach over and grab the last egg roll that just happened to be on the table right in front of Stiles. His field of vision was completely eclipsed by Derek’s glorious face. The cheekbones so sharp you could cut diamonds on them. The pouty lips that Stiles just wanted to nibble on.  The strong jaw covered in stubble that Stiles wanted to feel scratching his skin. The incredible green eyes with gold in the middle that Stiles could stare into for hours. All of it right in front of him.

Then the smell hit him. A wave of Derek’s heady scent washed over him. It was earthy and masculine. It reminded Stiles of running in the deepest part of the forest. Stiles wanted to roll around in that sent, to rub it all over his body.

Stiles must have made some sort of noise or maybe Derek heard his heartbeat skyrocketing, because suddenly Derek froze and turned those magnificent eyes toward him, a look that Stiles couldn’t quite decipher crossing his beautiful features. He nearly launched himself at Derek right then. Instead he clasped his hands into fists so tight he felt his nails draw blood on his palms. He felt his face go red and couldn’t bear to be under Derek’s scrutiny so he squeezed his eyes shut and wished that the earth would open up beneath his feet and swallow him whole. He wondered if you could die of mortification.

“Stiles…Are you okay?” Laura asked tentatively.

He didn’t want to answer but he could feel all three of them staring at him. He could feel his heartbeat pounding and his breathing sounded harsh in his own ears.

“I…” he couldn’t say anything. His mouth was bone dry and his voice cracked like he was going through puberty again. The only thing he could do was try to sink into the couch.

The silence stretched on for a few moments before Peter finally spoke.

“Stiles look at me,” he said gently in a calm voice with just the slightest note of Alpha command in it.

Stiles’ eyes snapped open as he looked toward his Alpha.

Peter’s face was a mask of neutrality, the same as it was when he talked about major pack issues. That alone made Stiles want to panic but the Alpha’s calm and steady heartbeat reassured him a little.

“Tell me Stiles, do you feel a little warm right now?” Peter asked in that same calm voice like Stiles was a skittish horse and he didn’t want to spook him. Then again Stiles did feel a little skittish right now and the calm in Peter’s voice did help a little.

“Yes” he managed to croak out. He forced himself to swallow a few times and that seemed to help.

“How warm?”

“Dude, it’s like, a thousand degrees in here,” he croaked, finding some of his voice again.

“Alright. Now, forgive the obvious question, but are you aroused right now?” Peter asked, somehow managing to keep his calm and even tone.

Stiles felt himself blush even harder than he had before. He was amazed that he even had any extra blood left to go to his face as most of it seemed to be in his dick at the moment. The increasing tightness of his jeans could attest to that. Not trusting himself to answer that question aloud, he simply nodded then hung his head in embarrassment.

“Oh dear, it would appear that our Stiles is entering his first Heat,” Peter sighed.

Stiles’ head shot up so fast he would have gotten whiplash if he wasn’t a werewolf.

“Heat!” Stiles yelped. “That’s a real thing?” His head swiveled back and forth between Peter and Laura. His eyes begged them to be joking but their steady heartbeats told him otherwise.

“Afraid so,” Laura said as she leaned back on her armrest, her eyes glittered with suppressed laughter. “We all go through it at least once a year. It looks like it’s your turn now.”

“Why is this, the first I’m hearing about it? I _know_ you never mentioned it before because that is definitely something I would remember. ‘Hey Stiles, you’re a werewolf now and by the way, you go into freaking Pon Farr.’ Where was that? I would have like to know that up front. Hell, that should have been one of the first things—”

“Stiles!” Peter cut in with what Stiles thought might be a grin threatening to emerge on his lips. “Though I do enjoy your Star Trek reference you need to calm down. It is my fault you don’t know about this. I’m ashamed to say I may have overlooked that particular area when we first began teaching you. It was merely an oversight.”

“Oversight!” Stiles whined. His voice was becoming hysterical. He absolutely refused to look over at Derek. “How do you just forget something like that!?!”

“Well, it’s quite simple actually,” Peter explained. “You see, we are all born werewolves and in a family of born werewolves things like heats are usually discussed when a child reaches puberty along with all the other things parents tell their children in ‘The Sex Talk.’ Obviously you are of an age where you have already gone through that with you father. It had simply slipped my mind that humans don’t go into heat as well and therefore would not have had this talk with your father.”

Stiles really wanted to hit him for sounding so damn reasonable.

“So what do I do? Are you, like, gonna lock me up or something?” Stiles asked hating the slight tremor that ran through his voice.

“Of course not,” Peter said raising an eyebrow in a typical Hale family manner. “You won’t become some raving beast and ravage the first person you see. Your body will simply increase your hormone levels to increase your desire to procreate. You’ll still be in complete control of your own actions; you just might have slightly lower inhibitions about who you procreate with. You could say it’s the closest a werewolf comes to getting drunk.”

“Clearly, you’ve never been drunk before, because I assure you this is not what it feels like,” Stiles replied acidly. It felt more like he was about to have a heart attack.

“Don’t be so dramatic,” Peter said, managing to continue sounding calm. “You’ll get through this. We all do. And when it’s out of your system in a week—”

“A week! How am I supposed to go a week like this? I have school on Monday!” Stiles said. He could barely keep himself from sticking his hand down his pants right now and this was just the beginning. He was already the weird kid in school; he did not want to be remembered as the kid who was caught jerking off in school. No way.

“It is possible to go about a normal day while in heat. Your control is strong enough and you’re a smart boy. I’m sure you can engage in enough _solitary activity_ to hold you over in between having to deal with others.”

If Stiles wasn’t so terrified and horny out of his mind he might have commended Peter’s ability to keep a straight face. He might be laughing on the inside but he didn’t show it. Laura on the other hand was trying so hard to hold in her laughter she was shaking. He glared at her but that only caused her to burst out in giggles. Stiles refused to look over at Derek. Besides the fact that he didn’t think he could stop himself from climbing Derek like a tree, even in front of Peter and Laura, he couldn’t bear to see Derek laugh at him for something like this.

“Then again, the first heat a werewolf goes through usually is the toughest, not to mention you weren’t born a wolf so I can’t be one hundred percent certain how you will handle it. Perhaps you should stay home for you heat. You’re a smart boy; you can miss a week of school and catch back up in no time. You can even stay here to avoid temptation. We’ll tell your father you’re coming camping with us.”

Stiles could think of few things worse than spending a week jerking off in a house full of werewolves, especially when he had a massive crush on one of those werewolves. Stiles could admit that he tended to get a bit vocal when he jerked off and the thought of accidentally moaning Derek’s name within his hearing made him want to vomit.

“Dad would never agree to that,” he argued feebly.

“Hmmm. Yes, that might me a bit of a problem. We can’t just ask him to excuse you from school for a week for something like that.” Peter surmised. He looked contemplative for a moment.

They couldn’t just tell his dad that he was in heat because his dad didn’t even know he was a werewolf yet. Stiles had wanted to tell him but Peter had cautioned against it, at least until he was eighteen. Peter’s reasoning was that if his dad took it the wrong way, than at least Stiles would be eighteen and would legally have to stay in his father’s house. Personally, Stiles didn’t think that his dad would be like that. He handled Stiles being gay really well after all. While Peter had agreed that the Sheriff would probably be okay with werewolves, he still wanted to err on the side of caution.

Then again, Stiles really didn’t want to tell his dad that he was in heat. God! That would be an awkward conversation.

“We could convince him you’re sick. Werewolves have a naturally elevated body temperature compared to most humans and going through your heat you will only increase that. A human would think it was a high fever.”

“But if he had that high of a fever for a week straight his father would probably take him to the hospital.” Laura snorted.

“Yes, of course, what loving parent wouldn’t,” Peter mused. Then he sighed in resignation. “I suppose the only option left would be to complete your heat early—”

“You mean you can stop this!” Stiles exclaimed. Then he began talking a mile a minute “I’m in! Whatever it is. What do we have to do? Some werewolf magic ceremony. Do I have to drink some nasty potion, because if that’s the case, I’m down. Let’s go make a batch of it right now.”

Stiles actually stood up from the couch to make his way to the kitchen when Peter held up his hand to stop him.

“That’s not quite how it works,” Peter said and Stiles sank back down to the couch. “But I will say it is rather more enjoyable than drinking ‘some nasty potion.’”

Laura couldn’t hold back her laughter anymore and Stiles stomach dropped as a sense of foreboding overcame him.

“How do you end a heat early?” he asked cautiously, dreading the answer.

“It’s really quite simple, you need to knot someone. Or someone could knot you given your sexual preferences. In fact it might be better if you if you were the one being knotted for your first heat, a little less trying that way.”

Stiles brain had short-circuited as soon as Peter said “knot.”

“Knotting, like dogs? That’s real too! I thought that was just something that was made up for werewolf fanfiction!” Stiles was pretty sure he was going to faint or puke. He was impossibly turned on by the idea of knotting. When he first realized he was a werewolf, he had done an insane amount of research online. Most of it was pure garbage. When he first came across knotting, though interested enough to seriously consider ordering a knotting dildo online, he had put it in the bullshit column. That didn’t stop him from saving a quite a few erotic knotting stories to his porn folder. _And cumming harder than I have ever cum in my life to the thought of it._ But now, finding out that it was real and would probably happen to him very soon, Stiles was lucky he didn’t cum in his pants right that second.

“Yes, I’m afraid that is the other thing I forgot to mention about werewolves. By the way, you really must show me the links to some of the things you’ve read online. They sound quite fascinating.” Peter grinned.

 _He’s definitely laughing at me on the inside. Smug bastard._ Laura was worse. She was laughing so hard at the moment there were tears coming from her eyes.

“You see, going into heat is all about breeding. When a male werewolf has intercourse a gland at the base of their penis swells and they are locked together with their partner.” Peter was speaking like he was teaching a Sex Ed class. Stiles marveled at his composure. Peter might have been talking about the weather for all the concern he let show. “The function of a knot is to keep as much sperm inside so that it is guaranteed to produce a child. And werewolves do produce a rather large amount of ejaculate when they knot. When you knot or are knotted in a heat it fulfills the breeding instinct and your body ceases to produce the excess hormones.”

“So I have to have sex,” Stiles said. He didn’t know if he wanted to run away or jump for joy.

“Yes,” Peter said. “Though it will have to be a werewolf. I don’t think there are any humans we could trust with something like this at the moment. So it will have to be Laura or Derek.”

“What!” Stiles and Laura yelled simultaneously.

“I think you mean it’s going to be Derek.” Laura said in all seriousness. “Stiles doesn’t even really like girls and I don’t have knot. You said it would be better Stiles were the one being knotted for his first time.”

“So I did,” Peter said thoughtfully.

Stiles froze. He couldn’t have moved for all the money and curly fries in the world. He must have been hearing things because there was no way they had just said that he was going to have sex with Derek. There was just no way all his dreams were about to come true. His body was practically trembling in excitement.

“I can’t,” Derek barked.

The words hit Stiles like a punch to the gut. It was the first thing he’d said since this whole things started.

 _Of course, Derek wouldn’t want to have sex with me. Who would?_ Stiles thought dejectedly. _Derek is a flawless Adonis. What the hell would he want with a skinny, pale kid with moles?_

“Of course, you can Derek. Stiles needs your help and it’s not like it will be a hardship for you.” Peter said giving Derek a look. “You remember what your first heat was like Derek. Have some compassion.”

“He’s seventeen!” Derek said.

“He’ll be eighteen in less than two months and you’re barely twenty-three. It’s not that much of an age gap. After all, your mother was eight years older than your father.” Peter countered.

“It’s still illegal.”

“And who’s going to call the cops on you?”

“I shouldn’t be his first. It should be someone special to him.” Derek huffed.

 _You are special to me._ Stiles thought sadly. It was one thing to objectively know the guy you are head over heels for didn’t want you. To actually hear him say it out loud was quite another.

“What a bunch of rubbish. Teenage boys don’t care about something like that. I don’t even remember who my first was.” Peter said.

“And you’re such a great role model,” Laura threw in. Peter ignored her and carried on.

“Stiles isn’t truly interested in women so that excludes Laura. It can’t be me. If you think you’re too old then I definitely am. Not to mention certain other considerations. It has to be you Derek.”

Stiles hadn’t even thought of Peter. While he would probably jump just about anyone soon, Stiles really didn’t want to think about having sex with Peter. The man was old enough to be his father and he was the Alpha. Not that Peter wasn’t attractive. It was just weird.

No one said anything as Derek and Peter just stared each other down. Stiles still refused to look at Derek. He couldn’t face the look of disgust that must be on Derek’s face. He suddenly found the found his sneakers fascinating and kept his eyes cast downward as he tried not to squirm too much in his seat. The heat was getting unbearable and his clothes felt scratchy and constricting. His dick was aching. He needed relief and he needed it soon.

“Fine,” Peter sighed. “I’m not going to order you to have sex with him. But I will order you take him home.”

Stiles brought his head up at that.

“The poor boy is obviously desperate to relieve himself and I think he’s suffered enough embarrassment today. He’s in no condition to drive himself, so you will take him home so he can have some privacy. Laura and I will stay here and try and think of another solution.”

Stiles didn’t know if he wanted to kiss Peter for letting him go home or kick him in the balls for the torture of making him sit through a car ride all alone with Derek in this state.

“You want me to be in a car with him when he smells like _that_.” Derek said incredulously.

 _Do I smell that bad?_ Stiles’ winced.

“You’re a grown man Derek, as you just reminded us. You can control yourself for a fifteen minute car ride. Now go.”

The Alpha command in the last part forced both Derek and Stiles to stand up and started toward the door. Derek stomped toward the front door and grabbed his wallet and keys off the side table. Stiles was right at his heels, walking awkwardly with a hard-on. Derek’s hand had just touched the doorknob when Peter’s voice rang out.

“And for God’s sake stop and pick him up some lube. I don’t know how much he might have a home but however much it is, it won’t be enough. Rubbing your dick raw is no fun, even if you have accelerated healing.”

Stiles turned and gaped at Peter who gave him an apologetic smile. Derek just growled and pulled the door open so hard it slammed against the wall, the doorknob leaving a dent.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first story I've ever posted and I don't have a beta reader, so I apologise for any spelling or grammer mistakes. Comments and critiques are always welcome.
> 
> All the tea blends I mentioned are from Teen Wolf themed teas at adgio.com They are amazing and I urge people to check them out.
> 
> I'm writting the second chapter as fast as I can. It's pretty much all smut.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this was crazy. This story was originally only going to be a one-shot of Stiles going into heat but I just keep finding things to add to it.
> 
> Sorry it took me so long to post the next chapter. I had a terrible cold this week and it really threw me off. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 2

 

They quickly got into Derek’s Camaro and sped off down the road. Derek had floored it before Stiles even reached for his seatbelt. He was breaking every speed limit there was but at the moment Stiles was fine with that. The sooner they got to his house the better. Speaking to each other was out of the question. Eye contact was out too. He didn’t dare do anything. He did his best to become a statue but it was impossible. He was just so keyed up and horny and car felt like an oven.

Squirming against the seat belt, he rubbed his sweaty hands along the leather seat. They felt coarse to his touch. Everything felt rough and harsh on his skin right now, especially his clothes. It was like his soft cotton shirt had transformed into burlap. Silk would probably feel like sandpaper on his skin at the moment.

Neither of them said so much as a word while the woods sped by and they neared the main part of town. Derek slowed down once they got to a more populated area, for which Stiles was immensely grateful. Not only would it waste time to be pulled over but it would be mortifying for one of his dad’s deputies to see him like this.

He didn’t look up until Derek pulled in at the local pharmacy and bolted out of the car, leaving the car running. Stiles let out a breath he hadn’t even realized he’d been holding. His knee was bouncing again and he ran his hands through his hair trying to think. His normally impressive mental abilities turning to mush as he was essentially trapped in a metal box that was saturated with Derek’s scent. It was making his mouth water. He shifted in his seat to try and relieve some of the tightness in his jeans but it was no use. The head of his dick was digging painfully into his zipper. He wanted to reach down and adjust himself but in his current state he’d probably end up making a mess in his pants. He also didn’t think Derek would ever forgive him for cumming in his car. Looking through the front windows of the store, he saw that Derek still had two people in front of him for the line to the cashier.

_Maybe I could just…_

Stiles slowly brought his hand along his leg closer to his groin. He just needed to adjust himself, that’s it. But as soon as he touched his dick he was gone. Even just a little bit of pressure was amazing. He started rubbing himself through his jeans and it felt fantastic! He had to bite his lip to keep from moaning as his eyes closed and his head fell back to hit the headrest. A wet spot started to form on his jeans from where his dick was leaking precum. He was so close and he’d barely done anything.

Suddenly, the driver side door was opening and Derek was standing there, his eyes glowing electric blue. Stiles hands immediately pulled away even though it was torture.

“Derek! I’m sorry Derek! I didn’t—I just—I’m so sor—” he was babbling

“Stiles, Shut UP!!!” Derek growled. Derek’s angry growling _really_ shouldn’t have turned Stiles on even more but it did.

Throwing a bag down by Stiles’ feet, Derek sped out of the parking lot.

Stiles just wanted to curl into a ball and die. He was beyond mortified. He’d be lucky if Derek ever even wanted to be in the same room as him ever again. All his hard work and patience to win Derek’s acceptance and friendship was now flushed down the proverbial toilet.

Thankfully, he didn’t have long to wallow in misery. A few minutes later Derek pulled into his driveway. His dad’s cruiser was blessedly absent. Stiles praised every god and deity he could think of that his dad always worked a late shift on Fridays.

Before the car even came to a complete stop, Stiles was unbuckling his seatbelt and bolting out the door. He actually tripped and fell to the ground in a flailing mess but quickly recovered and scrambled across his yard, his heartbeat pounding in his ears. He didn’t think he currently possessed the fine motor skills required to unlock his front door with the lack of blood flow to his brain. Plus, he was pretty sure he’d left his keys at the Hale House. Fortunately, he had gotten in the habit of keeping his bedroom window open and he still had enough coordination to easily jump up to it and slip inside.

Slightly overestimating how much coordination he had, his landing was less than graceful and he stumbled about halfway across his room before he found his footing. As soon as he was steady on his feet, he stripped his shirt over his head and threw the offending garment across the room. His jeans, however, put up more of a fight. They just did not want to cooperate with Stiles’ clumsy efforts at taking them off. He was on the verge of popping his claws and just shredding them off, when he heard a loud thud a few feet in from of him. He looked up to see Derek standing in front of him, his eyes flashing.

“Derek, you…” Stiles couldn’t even finish his sentence.

 _Derek came up to my room! He came up to my room when I’m in heat!_ Stiles could feel his chest swell against his ribcage.

“You forgot this in the car,” Derek ground out has he held up a pharmacy bag with the bottles of lube in it.

Stiles actually felt himself deflate as he looked down at the ground his cheeks burning.

“Oh, of-of course. Right. Ca-cause why else—You would never be interested—Thanks,” he stuttered and reached his hand out for the bag.

Suddenly, he was being slammed back against the wall with Derek’s body pressed flush against him. His scent filled Stiles nose, the sharp notes of arousal were like a drug. Derek’s powerful arms caged him in on either side, and a _very_ impressive erection pressed into his hip.

“Does this feel like I’m not interested?” Derek growled in his ear. Derek’s warm breath against his ear sent shivers down his spine. His skin was hot and yet it somehow settled the heat in Stiles wherever they touched.

“Nnngah” Stiles couldn’t even form words anymore. His brain had officially shutdown.

“God Stiles, you have _no idea_ how good you smell right now,” Derek growled rubbing his stubble covered cheek against Stiles’ smooth one. “You smell like raw sex. It’s driving me insane.”

Stiles would have been overjoyed by Derek’s words if his entire focus weren’t currently occupied elsewhere. He had no idea if Derek had done it on purpose or not but he had situated himself against Stiles so that one of his legs was placed right between Stiles’. Before he even realized what he was doing, his hips had begun to buck against Derek’s thigh, providing sweet friction to his still clothed erection.

Derek didn’t seem to mind as he moved to nibble on his earlobe.

Stiles felt like he was in heaven. His arms were wrapped around Derek’s torso, his fingers digging into the impressive muscles there. His head dropped back and eyes closed in bliss. He was humping Derek’s leg like a dog. Somewhere in the back of his mind, there was a little voice telling him that he must look like an idiot but he couldn’t have stopped even if he had wanted to. He just kept bucking against Derek as if his life depended on it.

_This can’t be real. I’m dead. My balls exploded from sexual frustration and I bled out. That’s the only explanation._

Then Derek pulled back slightly to lick one long stripe from the hollow of his throat, over his Adam’s apple, and up to the underside of his chin and Stiles lost it.

“Oh, fuck!”

He came hard biting his bottom lip to keep from crying out. His breath coming in ragged gasps as he clutched Derek tightly. He probably would have slid down the wall to the floor if Derek wasn’t holding him up.

“That,” pant “that was” pant “embarrassing,” Stiles was blushing again. He had just cum in his pants like a horrible teenage cliché.

Derek just kept licking nuzzling his throat.

As the pleasure haze in his mind began to clear Stiles realized that the heat in his body hadn’t gone away, at all. If anything, it had gotten worse. His dick was painfully hard again, if it had even gone soft in the first place. He couldn’t be sure.

He was about to ask how that was even possible when Derek picked him up and threw him on the bed. He bounced once before Derek was on him again, looming over him with his strong arms on either side of Stiles’ head. Stile’s breath caught in his throat as he looked up at Derek. His eyes were blown wide in lust; the gold in the middle of his iris was completely covered by his expanded pupils. He stared down at Stiles like a starving man stares at a prime cut of steak. Stiles couldn’t hold back the shiver that raked his body as Derek devoured him with his eyes.

Stiles knew he wasn’t ugly but he also knew he wasn’t the best looking guy in the world; he went to school with Jackson and Danny after all. But Derek was looking at him like art lovers looked at the Sistine Chapel, like he was beautiful and desirable. Stiles had never been looked at like that before. The invisible hold Derek had on his heart tightened a little bit more.

Derek wasn’t content just to stare though, and he bent down and began to lick every inch of Stiles’ skin that he could reach. He started by biting and sucking on Stiles’ neck and collar bone, and then slowly worked is way down his chest, making sure to touch and lick every single mole and beauty mark on his torso. He paid particularly close attention to Stile’s nipples, sucking them to hardness, biting them sharply, and then soothing them again with a flattened tongue. It was driving Stiles up the wall. He had just cum not five minutes ago, the stickiness in his pants attesting to that fact, and yet he was already on the verge of losing it again. He was a teenager, and a werewolf, and had a short refractory period but this was insane.

“Why the fuck aren’t my nipples this sensitive when I touch them?” Stiles gasps when Derek bit his left nipple again causing him to arch his back.

He didn’t really expect an answer and he didn’t get one. Instead, Derek just works he way lower rubbing his nose in Stiles’ happy trail and dipping his tongue in his navel.

The heat under his skin was only intensifying. Stiles felt like he was roasting alive. His skin was tight and itchy and he really just wanted to rip it off. It was unbearable and he didn’t know if Derek was making it better or worse. Everywhere Derek touched seemed to cool down and heat up at the same time.

 “Derek _please_ ,” Stiles begged staring down at him. “You’re killing me!”

Derek just smirked. He hooked his hands in the waistband of Stiles’ jeans and boxers and ripped them off. Not slid them down his legs really fast. He literally, ripped them right down the middle seam into two separate pieces and dragged them off Stiles’ legs.

Stiles breathed a sigh of relief as his cock sprang free. It was an angry red and throbbing. Derek sat back on his knees, admiring the view, licking his lips suggestively, making Stiles’ dick twitch in anticipation.

Before he knew what was happening, Derek had lunged down and licked one long stripe up the underside of his cock, from the base all the way up to the tip. Stiles was convinced that Derek’s tongue was a gift from the gods. It was the most awesome thing Stiles had ever felt, all warm and wet as Derek slurped up all of the jizz from earlier.

Stiles was a seventeen-year-old boy, with a good amount of curiosity, so it’s no surprise that he’d been curious enough to try tasting his own cum once. It hadn’t been totally disgusting, but it wasn’t something he thought he’d ever really crave. Derek didn’t seem to share that opinion. He was lapping at Stiles’ cum covered dick like it was an ice-cream cone. He wasn’t sucking Stiles’ cock so much as licking all around it.

“Der—aaah. I, I—Oh God yes!—You—Fuck, I—Aaah”

It was too much and not enough. He needed to cum again so badly but Derek just continued teasing him. He was writhing on the bed; his head thrashing back and forth with his eyes squeezed shut. He was on the edge of wolfing out as well. He knew if he were to open his eyes they would be glowing bright amber. He could feel his fangs aching to come out and his claws just barely staying below the surface. He felt Derek’s flattened tongue run over the head of his dick and then nothing.

His eyes burst open and his head snapped up to see why his sweet torture had stopped, when his eyes locked with Derek’s. Derek was just as close to wolfing out as he was. There was a feral, hungry look in Derek’s eyes that made goose-bumps breakout all over his skin.

Then, without any warning at all, Derek bent down and swallowed him whole.

“Fuck! Derek!”

Stiles had a pretty good imagination and he’d fantasized about getting a blow job plenty of times, but nothing could have prepared him for the unbelievable feeling of Derek’s mouth encasing his cock. He would have involuntarily bucked his hips up into the warm velvety, wetness, if it hadn’t been for Derek’s strong hands on his hips, pinning him firmly down to the mattress. Completely overwhelmed as he watched Derek bob up and down on his dick, he gripped the bed sheets and heard the telltale ripping noise of his claws tearing through the fabric.

A familiar tightening in his balls let him know he was close as Derek’s tongue rubbed against that one spot just under the head of his cock. H e tried to warn Derek but he was having a singular difficulty forming a coherent sentence.

“Shit—Derek, I’m—Aaah—I’m—Fuck—I’m gonna—I’m gonna—”

If Derek understood or even heard his warning, he ignored it. Instead, Derek started sucking even harder, hollowing out his cheeks as he tried to suck Stiles’ soul out through his dick. Stiles tried to hold himself back but it was no use. He came down Derek’s throat so hard he saw stars.

“Oh, God!” pant “That was” pant “that was, the most” pant “incredible, thing ever!”

Then, just like before, instead of feeling relaxed and sated, he was even harder than ever. He was so hard it was physically painful. His dick was so red it was nearly purple and his blood felt like lava in his veins.

“Oh, God Derek,” he whimpered. “How am I still hard? That shit shouldn’t even be possible.”

“Shh, it’s okay Stiles,” Derek said in an attempted to sound calm, but Stiles could see he was just as on edge as he was. “I’m going to take care of it.”

Derek quickly got off the bed and Stiles hated the desperate whine that escaped his lips when Derek pulled away but the still functioning part of his brain went into overdrive when it realized what was coming next.

_Holy Fuck! Derek’s gonna fuck me! Not just fuck, he gonna KNOT me! This is really happening! Don’t wake up Stilinski! If this is a dream, and you wake up right now, I’ll kill you._

He probably would have been a little bit worried that he was referring to himself in the third person and threatening to murder himself but the click of a lube bottle being opened washed every other thought from his mind.

He instinctually spread his legs a little so Derek could settle between them. Derek was shirtless. Stiles didn’t know when he had taken it off, not that he was complaining, and he could see the massive tent in Derek’s basketball shorts. He was so busy ogling Derek’s perfect form that he almost missed that Derek was talking again.

“I’ll make this good for you, Stiles,” Derek said in a husky voice. “I promise, it’ll be good. Just have to open you up a little first.”

“Yes, yes. Just hurry,” Stiles begged.

Derek looked just as wrecked as Stiles felt. The same Derek, that was always in perfect control, now looked like he was hanging on by a thread. If Stiles could think at the moment, he might have been a little worried about that. After all, he didn’t want Derek’s claws to come out considering where his fingers were about to go. Fortunately, Stiles couldn’t think at all at the moment. His body was on fire and his cock was throbbing with need.

He was just about to beg for Derek to hurry again, when a lubed up finger pressing at his entrance stopped him. Derek’s finger circled the rim of his hole as if trying to massage the muscle there to relax. Stiles wasn’t having any of that. He needed Derek inside him, and he needed him there yesterday.

“Deeeerek, _please_ , stop teasing me,” he begged pitifully. “Please, I need you so bad.”

Derek seemed to understand the urgency in Stiles’ voice and quickly started to slip his index finger inside. Stiles moaned. It was amazing. The stretch and burn of Derek’s finger entering him was like a balm for some of the heat he was feeling. Stiles had fingered himself a couple of times when he was jerking off but it was never as good as this. Derek’s fingers were so much bigger than his own, and the rough calloused texture of them only made it better.

He forced himself to relax and not clench up as Derek added a second finger and began to scissor them. Derek used his other hand to stroke Stiles’ thigh to keep him calm, though it was actually have the opposite effect. Stiles moaned shamelessly when Derek added a third finger and he nearly came when Derek curled his fingers to brush right against his prostate.

_Of course, Derek would be able to find my prostate in seconds when I’ve been searching for it for over a year!_

When Derek added a forth finger, Stiles decided he had had enough. He was opened up and more than ready.

“Derek! I need you inside of me NOW!” he barked with more authority than he had ever possessed in his life.

He must have shocked Derek as well because the older man completely froze, which was kind of the opposite of what Stiles wanted right now. Derek didn’t stay frozen for long though, as he quickly stood up and peeled off his basketball shorts. Then it was Stiles’ turn to freeze. Derek was big. Not impossibly big, in fact Stiles’ dick might actually be a little bit longer, but Derek was definitely thicker.

 _That’s gonna be inside of me!_ Stiles thought, with equal parts desire and apprehension.

Derek didn’t notice his mini-freak-out as he was busy lubing up his dick, and by the time he looked back up at him desire had more than taken over. Derek climbed back on the bed and between Stiles’ legs. He grabbed hold of the back of Stiles’ knees and drew them up so that Stiles’ heels were resting flat against the mattress.

“You rea—,” Derek started but Stiles cut him off.

“YES! Yes, I’m ready! Now please fuuu—aaaah,”

Stiles couldn’t finish his sentence as the head of Derek’s cock began to press past the rim of Stiles’ hole. He squeezed his eyes closed as he keened, the feeling was so good. If he had thought Derek’s fingers inside of him was overwhelming, it was nothing compared to having Derek’s cock slowly sinking into him. Derek felt even thicker than he looked as he pushed into Stiles inch by glorious inch. Even with four fingers of preparation, it was still a tight fit.

“Fuck, Stiles,” Derek snarled. “So tight.”

After what seemed like an eternity, Derek was fully inside of him, his pelvis flush against Stiles’ ass. Stiles actually couldn’t breathe for a full minute. He had never felt so filled in his life. He could feel every inch of Derek inside him as his body adjusted to this new intrusion.

When he finally dared to open his eyes, the sight he witnessed made him gasp again. Derek was completely wolfed out from the fangs and extra facial hair to the claws on his hands currently holding Stiles hips in a vise grip. Stiles hadn’t even registered the slight pricks of Derek’s claws digging into his flesh. It had just added to the pleasure of having Derek inside of him. If he could have seen Derek’s eyes, he bet they would have been glowing blue, but they were solely focused on the spot where the two of them were joined.

He bit his own lip to hold back another whimper, when he realized that he was just as wolfed out as Derek was. His fangs were drawing blood from his bottom lip and his claws had completely shredded the sheets within his reach.

He couldn’t sit and admire the sight before him for too long as the heat in his body was reaching critical mass. With the exception of Derek’s cock inside of him, his every nerve ending was scorching. He wanted, _needed_ , Derek to move.

“Derek…I need…”

Derek’s head snapped up to look at Stiles.

“Please…move!”

Stiles heard a pained noise and he honestly wasn’t sure if it came from him or from Derek. Either way he didn’t have time to think about it as Derek started to slowly pull out of him. He wanted to thrust forward to bring Derek back inside of him, but Derek’s unyielding grip on his hips wouldn’t let him move even the slightest.

Keeping a tortuously slow pace, Derek would first pull out almost all the way, until just the tip was still inside, and then just as slowly push back in until he was fully seated inside him. Occasionally, he would stop and squirt more lube on his dick before he would push back in. Derek kept this up for what seemed like hours, though it was probably only a few minutes. Finally it got to the point where Stiles couldn’t take it anymore.

“Derek…w-won’t break…please…faster”

That seemed to flick a switch somewhere in Derek’s brain, because the next second Derek was slamming into Stiles.

“FUCK YEAH!!!”

Derek was pounding into Stiles like he wanted to fuck him through the mattress and Stiles would gladly let him. If he were a normal person Derek would probably be shattering his pelvis with his brutal pace but for werewolf Stiles it wasn’t enough. He needed more and he was pretty sure he was saying it out loud. Saying whatever popped into his mind was a bad habit for him under the best of circumstances, but it appeared that having sex just destroyed any brain to mouth filter he might have possessed. He knew he was babbling uncontrollably, but he couldn’t for the life of him tell you what he was even saying. He could be waxing poetically about the nirvana-like state of bliss Derek was putting him in or he could just as easily be spouting unintelligible vowels. He would be praying that he didn’t say anything too stupid if he weren’t too busy praying for Derek to pound him harder.

He must have been saying something along those lines, because right after he had that thought Derek stopped for a second, lifted one of Stiles’ legs over his shoulder, and started thrusting even harder. He also leaned forward and put one of his hands on the shelving unit above Stiles’ bed for leverage. At this new angle Derek’s cock was rubbing along Stiles’ prostate with every stroke.

It also put Derek in the perfect position to renew his assault on Stiles’ throat. As soon as he was within reach Derek latched onto Stiles’ neck, nipping and sucking at the pale column of flesh. Stiles had never spent that much time thinking about biting someone’s neck (outside of that one time he dressed as a vampire one year for Halloween) and if you had ask a week ago if he thought it was sexy he would have said no. That was before he’d felt Derek’s teeth sinking into his skin. Now he thought that it was probably one of the most erotic things he’d ever experienced. It was like Derek was trying to mark him as his property and that thought sent another spike of arousal through him.

 _When did I develop a biting kink?_  Stiles thought with a moan as Derek nibbled on his collar bone. _It’s got to be a werewolf thing._

Derek was pounding into him like a jackhammer. His bed was making a groaning noise like it might break at any second and the shelving unit above his bed was rocking so much that all his books, alarm clock, and other knickknacks had long since fallen to the ground. His cock was leaking precum all over his stomach, he was so close.

He was so close but something was missing. He just needed one last thing to push him over the edge. He wanted to reach down and stroke his dick but he couldn’t keep his hands off Derek. He grabbed Derek’s shoulder and side, then his biceps, then his ass, never settling, always finding some new patch of skin he had to explore. This would probably be the only time he would be able to touch Derek like this and he had to take advantage of it. Had to store as much of this in his memory as he was capable of.

Just when he thought he might me on the verge of cumming Derek’s thrusts started to get shorter, not pulling out as much as before. Stiles was about to yell at Derek to keep going when he felt it. A slight expansion at the base of Derek’s cock, making it more difficult for it to slide in and out of Stiles’ hole.

“Oh my God! Your knot! Fuck! Yes!” Stiles said as he wrapped his free leg around Derek’s waist, trying to get Derek even further inside of him.

“You want my knot Stiles?” Derek growled in his ear. “You want me to breed you? Do you want me to cum inside you?”

“Yes, yes, yes! I want your knot! I need it!” Stiles mewled as Derek’s knot started catching on Stiles’ rim. “Derek please!”

“I’m gonna knot you so tight. Fill you with my cum,” Derek had stopped thrusting and was just rocking against Stiles’ ass as his knot continued to swell. “Fill you so full; it’ll be leaking out of you for days. Everyone will be able to smell me on you. They’ll know I fucked you good and hard.”

“Yes! Want that! Want it all!”

Derek’s knot was huge inside of him and while it stretched Stiles’ impossibly wide, it felt indescribably good. He felt completely filled, like a missing puzzle piece locking into place. It had also swelled to a point where it was constantly pressing against his prostate, sending continuous jolts of pleasure up and down his spine. He was so close he could taste it. Then he felt Derek’s teeth sink deep into the junction where his neck met his shoulder and he lost it.

He came, dick untouched, in the most intense orgasm of his life. His entire body shook with the force of it and he swore he could see the face of God, it was just that powerful. Thick ropes of cum shot out from his cock and coated their chests. Then when he felt the first spurts of Derek’s hot cum inside of him, he threw his head back and howled. His voice was quickly joined by Derek’s own howl as they both rode out their orgasms.

 

He started to come down from cloud twelve (he had far surpassed cloud nine) a good five minutes later. The bones in his face moved as he shifted back to normal. As his cognitive brain functions started to return, he was please to find that he no longer felt like the fires of hell were consuming him. He was still a little warm though.

Having released the leg that had been up on his shoulder, Derek was currently licking the rapidly healing bite at the crook of Stiles’ neck. A few licks after the bite was entirely healed, Derek raised his head and gave Stiles a guarded look. He too had shifted back to his normal.

 _Here’s where it gets awkward._ Stiles thought.

Derek lifted himself off of Stiles as far as he could, considering they were quite literally joined at the hip. Stiles was pretty sure Derek was about to say something when he noticed something.

“What the Hell! You’re still cumming! And I’m still hard” he exclaimed. He could feel another spurt of cum inside himself every few seconds or so and as he looked down he could see that his dick was still about half hard. “How is that even possible !?!”

“Change positions,” Derek said.

“What!”

“You’re probably going to have a lot more questions and we are going to be like this for a while, so we should get into a position that is a little more comfortable.”

“Exactly how long will we be like this?”

“Stiles”

“Right, right. Move first, questions later.” Stiles sighed. “We didn’t really think this through that well did we?”

“We weren’t thinking at all.”

Their first few attempts were a little painful as they both tried to move in opposite directions causing Derek’s knot to pull painfully at Stiles’ rim. Agreeing that they should flip over solved a few problems. They finally managed an odd wiggle and scoot routine until Derek was sitting with his back against the shelving unit and some pillows with Stiles sitting in his lap, legs spread out to the sides.

While they were moving Derek’s knot had been relentlessly grinding against Stiles’ prostate so that his half hard dick was now fully erect. He was prepared to ignore it in favor of getting some much needed answers, when one of Derek’s large callused hands wrapped around it and began to lazily jerk him off.

“Ask your questions.” Derek said.

“Now, dude, you’re kind of giving me a hand job at the moment.” Stiles said incredulously.

“You’ll be like this the whole time you’re knotted, so we might as well talk now.” Derek said like it wasn’t strange at all to be having a werewolf Sex Ed class with his dick stuck up Stiles’ ass.

“Okay… Well then, first off, how long does your knot actually last?” Stiles said, then realized that might sound a little ungrateful and added, “I mean, I’m certainly not complaining, dude. It feels great! Like, one of the best feelings ever—”

“About an hour,” Derek cut him off. “It varies, but it usually lasts around an hour. You’ll never be less than half hard the whole time because of the heat and how the knot is usually situated on a pleasurable spot for both sexes. The one being knotted usually cums a quite a few times.”

“Okay. Good to kno—ahh.”

He got a little distracted when Derek brushed his thumb over the head of his dick but quickly recovered. As he tried to get himself under control to ask another question he realized that Derek had finally stopped cumming.

“How much to _you_ cum, dude, 'cause I think my internal organs are swimming in you spunk?”

“That’s part of the breeding. I’ll come a lot to make sure my partner gets pregnant. That’s why most werewolves usually have twins or triplets.”

“Like how you and Laura are twins.”

“Yes”

“Man, I’m glad I can’t get pregers. Popping out one kid would be hard enough but two or three,” Stiles’ laughed, then abruptly stopped when he realized that instead of laughing with him Derek had tensed up and stopped stroking his dick. “Derek, I can’t get pregnant can I? 'Cause that’s just crazy, right?”

He freaked when he saw Derek frown instead of answer and unwisely tried to pull away. He didn’t get far with Derek’s knot still tightly locked inside of him, yelping at the pain. Derek grabbed his hips tightly and pulled him back down, grimacing in pain.

“Stiles, would you ju—”

“I can’t be pregnant Der—”

“You’re NOT pregnant Stiles,” Derek barked. “Just stay quiet and listen to me for one minute!”

Stiles settled down and Derek released the viselike grip on him slightly, still giving him a wary look.

“It is possible for male werewolves to get pregnant,” Derek said with a glare at Stiles when he tried to interrupt again. “But only if an Alpha Male knots them.”

“Soooooo,” Stiles said, drawing the syllable out. “I won’t get knocked up from this.” He emphasized his point by waving vaguely between the two of them.

“No, I’m a Beta. I can’t get you pregnant,” Derek explained. “Just like only an Alpha bite can turn someone into a werewolf, only an Alpha can get a male werewolf pregnant. It doesn’t work on male humans though.”

“How is that even possible, for an Alpha, I mean?” Stiles asked, relaxing slightly.

“I’m not entirely sure on the mechanics,” Derek replied. “You’d have to ask Peter about it.”

_That’ll be a fun conversation._

“So that’s what Peter meant,” Stiles said. “Earlier when he said there were other considerations for why he couldn’t help me out with my heat. He meant he could get me pregnant.”

“Yes,” Derek agreed. “Pretty much any time an Alpha has sex they get their partner pregnant.”

“Dude, if that’s the case why don’t you have, like, hundreds of brothers and sister?” Stiles asked, and then mentally cursed himself. Talking about anything having to do with Derek’s parents was still a bit of a sore spot. He waited while Derek stayed silent a moment before answering.

“It’s just me and Laura because my mother was the Alpha,” Derek said softly. “Female Alphas are able to control when they get pregnant. It’s a kind of defensive evolutionary trait. So that they aren’t vulnerable at a dangerous time.”

“So you mom was, like, a Bene Gesserit?” Stiles said, slightly awed.

“A what?” Derek asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Bene Gesserit,” Stiles said like Derek was an idiot. “You know the Dune Series. Frank Herbert.”

Derek just continued to give him a blank look.

“Come on,” Stiles exasperated. “You’ve never heard of the Dune Series? Not even the Sci-Fi channel movies? ‘The Spice must flow.’ Giant sand worms? Nothing?”

Derek just shook his head slightly.

“Man, we have got to broaden your literary horizons my friend.”

“Just ask your next question.” Derek huffed, as he rubbed a hand along Stiles’ cum covered chest then back to stroking Stiles’ dick.

_It's not sexy how he’s using my cum as lube to jerk me off. Nope. Not one bit._

“I—aaah, I, right, questions, I—fuck do that again,”

Stiles’ really did try to think of another question but that little twist Derek threw into his tugs on his cock were pretty distracting.

Stiles’ didn’t know how he had gone from sitting up and looking Derek in the eye to clutching his biceps and sinking his teeth into Derek’s shoulder. All he could process was that he was cumming again into Derek’s fist as Derek continued to stroke him though his orgasm.

When he came down from his orgasm high his earlier embarrassment returned in full force. Instead of sitting back up, he just rested his head on Derek’s shoulder.

_God, Derek must think I’m pathetic._

And, of course, Derek could smell everything he was feeling.

“Stiles,” Derek whispered. “You don’t have to be embarrassed. This is all perfectly natural, okay.”

“Easy for you to say, Mister I’m-Always-in-Control. You never need any help when you go into heat.”

“That’s not true. Everyone’s first heat is the most difficult,” Derek began to use his free hand to rub comforting circles on Stiles’ lower back. “When I went through mine, I was kept home the entire time with my mom watching over me. Do you have any idea how bad it was to spend a week in your room doing nothing but jerking off, while you werewolf mother was downstairs listening to everything.”

“That had to suck.”

“It did” Derek chuckled, and Stiles’ heart did a little flip at the sound.

“Why didn’t they just get another werewolf to help you out like you’re doing for me?”

“Because at the time the only werewolves around were all blood relatives of mine.”

“That would be awkward.”

“No kidding,” Derek snorted. “But it got better. Then next time I went into heat I was even able to go to school like nothing was wrong. I still had to jerk off before school and run home to do it again after school, but I could function. You will too.”

“Yeah?” Stiles asked hopefully.

“Yeah, you’ll be fine.”

 

It was a little over an hour later when Derek’s knot finally went down. Stiles had cum another four times. He was impressed that his body could produce that much cum.

He knew immediately when Derek’s knot started to shrink. The comforting fullness he felt rapidly went away and he could feel Derek’s cum gush out of him.

“Holy God!” Stiles yelled as he ran to the bathroom. He sat on the toilet as what seemed like a bucketful of cum drained out of him.

Derek walked into the bathroom after him, wearing his basketball shorts but not his shirt, though he had managed to wipe off most of Stiles’ cum. Stiles felt a little disappointed that Derek had wiped away his cum. He recognized it as a wolf instinct to want to mark what was his.

_But Derek’s not yours. Not really._

“You weren’t kidding when you said I’d be leaking you cum for days,” Stiles’ joked

If Stiles’ didn’t know any better he would swear that Derek was blushing. He didn’t have the luxury of exploring that further because another pressing concern came up. Literally.

“Derek, why am I still half hard? I thought Peter said the heat would be over after I was knotted.”

_No doubt about it. Derek Hale is actually blushing._

“You, um, you might need to be knotted again,” Derek said softly.

“Say what now?”

“It’s your first heat,” Derek repeated for like the thousandth time. “They are the most intense. You might need to be knotted again to put an end to it.”

“Oh,” Stiles said dumbly, fighting the blush that was coloring his entire body. “Okay, um, should we just, um, go back to the bed then or…?”

“Food”

“What?” Stiles’ asked.

“You should eat something first,” Derek clarified, scratching the back of his neck. “The heat’s not too bad right now is it?” Stiles shook his head. “Then we would eat first.”

Suddenly, Stiles’ stomach growled and he realized that he was starving, even with all the Chinese food he’d had earlier. He felt like he had run a marathon after starving himself for days.

_Dr. Oz does say, sex is a great way to burn calories._

“Yeah, food sounds great right now. Let me just get grab some clothes.”

“That might not be a good idea.”

“Why not?”

“You’re still in heat. Clothes probably won’t feel too great on your skin right now.”

Stiles’ remembered how rough and scratchy his clothes had felt on the way home and wasn’t too eager about feeling that way again, but he didn’t want to be walking around naked while Derek was fully clothed. As if reading his thoughts Derek spoke up.

“Would you feel better if I didn’t wear any clothes either?”

His dick twitched at the idea. Without waiting for a reply, Derek stripped off his basketball shorts again. Even though he was no longer hard he was still impressive. Stiles forced himself to meet Derek’s eye instead of raking up and down his body.

“We should get some food in you,” Derek quickly turned and started for the kitchen.

Stiles quickly grabbed some toilet paper to clean himself up. He managed to wipe most of his own cum off his chest and tried to wipe up as much of Derek’s cum as he could. As he stood up he realized that he couldn’t get it all and so he just clenched up to try and hold it in. As he walked down the hall, he was surprised and gratified that he didn't feel much pain or soreness. When he'd realized he was gay, he had researched gay sex quite a bit. Most of that research consisted of watching porn, but hey, he was a teenager. All the reading he'd ever done though, all said that the person getting fucked would be really sore afterwards for at least the next day or so.

_Guess werewolf healing takes care of that as well._

When he got to the kitchen, Derek was already pulling various things out of the refrigerator. He just barely managed to catch a bottle of Gatorade that Derek through him as he walked through the doorway. He quickly gulped it down, and then went to see what he could eat. They figured spaghetti and some grilled cheese sandwiches would be good since they were easy to make and had a ton of carbs.

Stiles had thought it would be awkward, cooking together when neither of them were wearing any clothes. It turned out to be pretty okay. As long as Stiles’ didn’t stare too much at Derek’s chiseled physique and ignored his hard on, it was pretty much just like any other time they hung out together.

Stiles drank another Gatorade and ate an entire box of Pop Tarts while he waited for the water to boil for the spaghetti. Derek buttered some bread for the grilled cheese sandwiches but Stiles quickly took over. Grilled cheese sandwiches were his specialty, since they were one of the few things he had been able to cook right after his mom died. He and his dad had practically live on nothing else for those first few weeks.

The cheese was just about perfectly melted on one side, when Stiles felt it. Even with his constant effort at keeping his ass cheeks clenched up, a small trickled of Derek’s cum escaped his ass. His focus instantly zeroed in to the feeling of that single drop slowly making its way down the back of his thigh. His dick was painfully hard again.

He was so focused on the feeling of Derek’s cum running down his body that he didn’t even realized Derek was behind him until he spoke.

“Stiles, you’re burning the sandwiches?” Derek’s breathed against his ear.

“I, um...”

“It’s alright. You just need to cum again.”

“But—aaaah”

Derek's hand reaching around and fisting his cock effectively silenced him.

“Don't forget to flip the sandwiches,” Derek whispered as he licked the shell of his ear.

Somehow Stiles managed to flip the grilled cheeses over as Derek firmly stroked his cock.

“Here,” Derek said, handing him a few balled up paper towels. “We don't want you cumming all over the food now do we?”

Stiles could hear the smirk in his voice but took the paper towels anyway. Derek was right, a grilled cum and cheese didn't sound too appetizing.

 _Unless it was Derek's cum._ Stiles thought. _Where the hell did that come from? Ha! Come from._

While Stiles was busy being a twelve-year-old in his thoughts, Derek's other hand ghosted down Stiles' leg to capture the drop of his own cum that was still making its way down Stiles' thigh. Stiles' attention snapped back as Derek's finger retraced the same path the drop had taken until he was pressing against Stiles' hole. Derek circled his finger around the tight ring of muscle teasingly and Stiles couldn't hold back the needy whimper that escaped him. That sound seemed to be the signal Derek was waiting for as the next second he plunged his index finger inside of him. Stiles moaned Derek's name and Derek added another finger, effortlessly finding his prostate and massaging it mercilessly.

Stiles was torn. He wasn't sure whether he wanted to thrust forward into Derek's fist or backwards onto his fingers. They both felt so good.

Throughout it all the smell of the grilled cheeses filled his nose. He would never be able to make one again without getting a boner, of that he was sure.

He was so lost trying to make up his mind about what to focus on, that his orgasm took him by surprise. He still had enough presence of mind to clutch the paper towels in his hand around the head of his dick, so that his cum didn't splatter all over the kitchen.

The grilled cheeses ended up burned but neither of them minded that too much.

 

While Stiles had hoped that the quick hand job in front of the stove was just the beginning of another sex marathon, Derek insisted that he eat some more. He was pouted at first but quickly came around to Derek's way of thinking after the first few bites. Having sex took a lot out of you and Stiles was starving. He ate three plates of spaghetti, six grilled cheeses, and five bowl of cereal. He also drank another Gatorade and the half a container of orange juice.

He had just found the last Pop Tart up in the cabinets when he turned to see Derek drinking the last of the milk in his cereal. He was mesmerized, watching Derek’s Adam's apple move as he swallowed. Precum dribbled out of the tip of his cock as he felt rather than heard himself growl hungrily. Derek must have heard him because he quickly put down the bowl and gave Stiles a heated look. A stray drop of milk ran down the corner of Derek's mouth and over his chin, causing more precum to drip out of Stiles' cock. Then Derek gracefully rose from his seat and stalked toward Stiles, reminding him again of a deadly hunting panther.

The heat which had been at a tolerable level while they ate was increasing steadily. He needed Derek to fuck him again, and soon, but Derek had other ideas. He effortlessly lifted Stiles up on the counter and stood between his legs.

“Stiles,” Derek growled. “Eat your Pop Tart.”

Not expecting that to be what Derek was going to say, Stiles opened his mouth to give a witty reply, when Derek sank down and swallowed Stiles' cock whole.

“Holy Fuck!” Stiles squawked, as he threw his head back, breaking the cabinet door.

He'd worry about explaining that to his dad later.

Even though Derek had given him a blow job earlier, he still couldn't get over just how amazing it felt. He had one hand gripping the counter and the other was buried in Derek's hair. His hips began to buck upwards of their own accord, but Derek didn't seem to mind. He actually seemed to like it, if the low growl sending enjoyable vibrations through his cock was anything to go by.

“You're not eating,” Derek said when he pulled off of Stiles' cock with a wet pop.

“Dude, are you trying to, like, Pavlovian Condition me with food or something. 'Cause I gotta tell you my brain is getting a lot of mixed signals about food and sex today.”

Derek just chuckled.

Stiles hurriedly shoved half a Pop Tart in his mouth and Derek went back to sucking his dick. Stiles couldn't remember ever having to concentrate this intently on eating before. Normally he just inhaled his food, but now he had to remember how to chew.

_That's it Stiles. Chew, chew, swallow. Bite, chew, chew, swal--Oh God I hope Derek swallows._

Stiles came down Derek's throat sooner than he would have liked just after he finished the Pop Tarts. Once again Derek swallowed his cum though the angle he was at caused him to drool some of it onto his chin. Fuck, if that didn't make Stiles want to lick him clean.

Stiles was starting to feel like he was on fire again. It was seconds after he'd just cum and his dick was hard as a rock and a livid red color. When Stiles looked down he could see that Derek was just as hard.

“Derek—”

“Bedroom. Now!”

Derek didn't help him off the counter so much as grab his arm and drag him out of the kitchen. Stiles was pretty sure they broke werewolf speed records for how fast they went up the stairs and back into his room.

Just like before, Derek threw Stiles onto the bed, his eyes absorbing Stiles' body like he'd never seen it before. Derek looked around and found the discarded bottle of lube on the floor next to the bed. This time, however, instead of immediately starting the prep to work Stiles open he told him to turn over.

“What?” Stiles asked, confused.

“On your hands and knees,” Derek clarified. “It'll be easier for you when we're knotted.”

“Right,” Stiles said in understanding. “Heh! Doggy Style. Perfect.”

“Stiles just roll over.”

“Want me to give you paw after that?” Stiles snickered.

“Stiles!”

“Alright, but you totally walked into that last one,” Stiles said as he got onto his hands and knees.

Quivering in anticipation as he got into position, he couldn't help but think of how many times he had fantasized about this exact scenario. It had been his go-to jerk off fantasy for the last few months. Now it was actually happening and it was more exquisite than he could have ever imagined. The scent of Derek's arousal, the feel of his skin, the adoring look in his eyes, all of it combined to put even his best fantasies to shame. It was like comparing an old black and white film to Avatar, there was no contest.

On top of all that there was the heat. While it was horrible when they weren't doing anything, when they were touching it seemed to intensify every touch and sensation. He'd read account of how some drugs can make even simple touches feel euphoric but until now that had only been an abstract concept. Whatever followed, Stiles knew he would never forget how incredible this had all been.

He was brought out of his introspection by Derek's hands on him. He was rubbing his hands along the back of Stiles' calves. Then Derek slowly worked them up to his thighs and finally his ass cheeks. Derek kneaded them like dough in his hands before he spread them open and held them like that. Stiles swore he could feel Derek's gaze on his hole and his entire body shivered.

“Derek” Stiles pleaded, breathlessly.

“Fuck Stiles!” Derek said hoarsely. “I think I need to open you up again.”

“Yes,” Stiles begged. “Anything. Just hurry!”

The click of the lube cap sent his heart beat skyrocketing, and he nearly jumped out of his skin when a lube covered finger started entering him. Derek opened him up as carefully and thoroughly as he had the first time. He didn't know if it was a heat thing or a werewolf healing thing but while he was plenty slippery with lube and cum from the first time he was just as tight again as if he'd never had sex. While Derek was probably going as fast as he could, it felt like an eternity to Stiles. It was the sweetest torture Stiles ever felt but it was still torture.

“Derek I'm ready I promise,” Stiles whined.

“Just a little more, Stiles. Just a little more.”

In his lust filled haze Stiles had a moment of inspiration, or maybe instinct. He bent his head to the side, exposing his neck and pushed his ass up a little more. Derek froze.

“Please Derek,” Stiles whimpered. “Mount me.”

Derek gave a feral snarl, grabbed Stiles' hips, and slammed into him.

“Oh God Yes!” Stiles cried out.

“Fuck”

He felt Derek pull back slowly then snap his hips back in. Stiles was in heaven. It was so much better in this position. At this angle Derek hit his prostate with every single thrust. It must have been better for Derek too because it was no time at all till he was pounding into Stiles with everything he had. Stiles felt one of Derek's hands leave his hips only to have it grab his shoulder to give him more leverage to pull him back onto his cock.

“Oh Fuck, Derek”

“So close Stiles”

Stiles' bed was slamming against the wall and a few of his shelves were probably broken. He wouldn't be surprised if one of the bed legs broke and they both went careening to the floor. Though they'd probably just keep fucking right through it.

Even with his werewolf strength, Stiles was having difficulty holding himself up. His arms were shaking with the effort. Then the hand on his shoulder moved to the back of his neck and pressed him down into the mattress, forcing his ass further up into the air. Stiles loved it. Maybe he should have been concerned that he loved Derek dominating him so much but he wasn't. He trusted Derek and knew he would never hurt him. And it felt so good. Stiles was so close and he knew Derek was too. He could feel Derek's knot enlarging, filling him to the brim.

“Derek”

“Stiles”

They both came, howling their release to the world.

Derek collapsed on top of Stiles, teeth burying into the back of Stiles' neck. They stayed like that, basking in the afterglow, while they caught their breath again. Stiles enjoyed Derek's weight on him like a warm blanket and the soothing licks Derek applied to the bite on his neck. He felt safe and loved like he hadn't since his mom was alive. He heard Derek growling so low it sounded like a purr. He would have made some snarky comment about it if he hadn't realized he was doing the same thing.

But, because reality was a bitch, the moment ended, and they were back in their right minds. Derek rolled them to their sides, which Stiles was grateful for as it got him out of the wet spot. Stiles was still half hard, but that had more to do with Derek's knot against his prostate than the rapidly diminishing heat.

“So,” Stiles panted. “That...was intense.”

“Yeah”

“Is Heat sex always that intense?” Stiles asked.

Derek was silent for a moment, before he answered. “I don't know. This is only the second time I've had Heat sex...but it was definitely more _intense_ than my first time.”

Stiles spent the next hour uncharacteristically quiet. Yeah, he moaned a lot as Derek jerked him off a few more times, but other than that he just enjoyed being curled up in Derek's arms as Derek nuzzled behind his ear.

When Derek's knot eventually went down Stiles knew his heat was over. The only extra warmth he felt was from where Derek was pressed against his back and his arm was wrapped protectively around his waist. And his dick had finally gone soft. He knew he should get up but he didn't want to move. Derek was still inside of him, even though his dick was just as spent as Stiles'. For a moment Stiles fooled himself into thinking Derek might just stay with him, but Derek started to pull out of him and the moment passed.

“What time does your dad get home?” Derek asked softly.

Stiles looked at his alarm clock that was safely located on his computer desk. It read 9:33pm.

“Not till after midnight.”

“We should probably clean up then,” Derek said. “Even your dad would be able to smell what we did in here.”

The room reeked of sex. He would definitely have to wash his sheets. He didn't want to. He wanted to keep them exactly how they were, saturated with his and Derek's combined scents. He wanted to keep them but he knew he couldn't. His dad was the Sheriff and he was technically still underage. These sheets were evidence that he and Derek broke the law by having sex. Somehow he didn't thing 'I was in Heat' would be a valid defense.

“You should shower first, I'll strip the bed,” Derek said.

That was another thing he didn't want to do. He didn't want to wash Derek's scent off himself. He would smell like Derek for days as it was but he wanted to keep Derek's scent on him as strong and as long as he could. He wanted to parade it down the street. But again that just wasn't possible. So he got up and felt Derek's cum gush out of him, covering his thighs. He didn't bother trying to hold it in. He had just turned on the shower when a thought came to him.

“Hey Derek,” Stiles said. “You could join me. In the show I mean.”

Derek didn't answer right away causing Stiles to panic.

“I mean it would save time, and water. And it's not like it would be a big deal. We kinda just had a ton of sex after all.”

“Yeah,” Derek said. “That's uh...that's a good point.”

Stiles mentally fist pumped his quick thinking. Taking a shower together would keep their scents on each other. Not as much as having sex, but it was better than nothing.

They showered quickly if not too thoroughly. They smelled fine by a human's nose but to a werewolf they were still quite pungent.

After the shower they got dressed. Derek put his tank top and basketball shorts back on and Stiles put on pair of boxers and a t-shirt. His clothing didn't irritate him like before but he found he a developed a dislike for them. Because Derek's cum was still trickling out of him, and most likely would be for days, he shoved a dry washcloth down the back of his boxers to absorb the worst of it.

Then they got to work. First they had to move the bed back into its proper place. It had moved pretty far from its original place. Then they picked up all the things that had fallen off the shelves and put them back in approximately the right places. Next they stripped the bed together. The sheets were pretty much done for. The massive amounts of cum might wash out after a few times in the washing machine but Stiles' claws effectively shredded giant sections in the middle. He was just lucky he didn't claw into the mattress. They decided to wash them anyways. The Sheriff might not notice that they were missing but they didn't want to take that chance. They would just have to fold them up tight and stash them in the back of the linen closet until it was safe to dispose of them. He also took the pants and boxers that Derek ripped apart and hid them at the back of his closet behind his old lacrosse stuff.

As they carried the sheets downstairs to the washing machine and Stiles had to resist the urge to rub against them. He really wanted to throw them on the floor and roll around in them some more but he couldn't do that with Derek watching. Instead he threw them in the washing machine and added a double measure of the really fragrant detergent his dad bought. Then he went back upstairs and Derek helped him put a new set of sheets on his bed.

 

When they were done the room smelled a lot cleaner. A human would still be able to smell that someone had sex in there but with the window open the room would be sufficiently aired out by the time his dad got home.

Stiles took his time looking around the room for any more evidence his dad might be able to find. In reality he was just avoiding Derek's eye. He knew that with everything taken care up Derek would probably leave. He would leave and then things would be strained and awkward between the two of them and the friendship that Stiles has worked so hard to develop with Derek would be gone.

When he did finally look to Derek, he was just about to open his mouth. Instead of word the sound of a stomach growling in hunger echoed through the room. Stiles' stomach. It was soon answered by a similar growling from Derek's stomach.

They couldn’t help it. They both burst out in laughter.

“Hungry Derek?” Stiles teased.

“About as hungry as you are,” Derek shot back.

“Well, I think we ate pretty much all the food in the house,” Stiles said. “Do you wanna order a couple pizzas?”

“Pizza sounds great?” Derek said with a smile. A real smile.

They ordered two large meat-lovers pizzas (one for each of them) that would be delivered in thirty minutes or less. So they headed down to the living room to pick out a movie.

About halfway down the stairs, they both remembered that they needed to clean up all their dishes in the kitchen. There hadn't been any leftovers to put away so they made short work of washing the dishes. Stiles washed and Derek dried. As he was putting them away he eyed the cabinet that he had smashed with his head.

“How the hell am I going to explain that one to my dad?” Stiles asked.

“You'll think of a way,” Derek said confidently. “You always do.”

“Yeah,” Stiles said. “Well, here's a way I already thought of. Since it's technically your fault, you can think up something to tell my dad.”

“My fault,” Derek said raising an eyebrow at him. “I didn't tell you to bash your head into the cabinet.”

"Yeah, well—”

The doorbell cut off his reply as they both ran to the door. Derek insisted on paying and Stiles let him. They ate in the living room as they watched Die Hard 4 on TV. They sat next to each other on the couch. If they both sat closer to each other than they normally did, neither one of them said anything about.

They joked about movies and other stuff in general, but they didn't say anything about the fact that they had sex. It was like it never happened. When Derek did eventually leave, long after the pizza had been finished, Stiles walked him out to his car, and stayed outside watching him drive off.

When he got back into the house he collapsed against the front door. He was happy and sad all at once. Happy because he was still friends with Derek and sad because that's all he'd ever be. Sometime after the pizza had been delivered and before Derek left, Stiles had made a startling realization.

Derek hadn't kissed.

Not once during the whole heat fiasco had Derek ever kissed him. He'd blown him, fingered him, and knotted him, but no kissing. Because Derek didn't see Stiles that way. He saw him as a little brother type figure and that was it.

Stiles was okay with that, really. As long as he could have Derek in his life in any way he would be fine. He just couldn't help it if he sometimes wished for more.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Don't worry this is just the first part in a three-part story arch I have planned where Derek and Stiles will be together at the end. The next thing I post is probably going to be these same events but from Derek's POV. Then after that I think the second part of this story will be when Derek goes into Heat and Stiles gets to return the favor.
> 
> Let me know what you think. Critiques, even negative ones, are always welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I've ever posted and I don't have a beta reader, so I apologise for any spelling or grammer mistakes. Comments and critiques are always welcome.
> 
> All the tea blends I mentioned are from Teen Wolf themed teas at adgio.com They are amazing and I urge people to check them out.
> 
> I'm writting the second chapter as fast as I can. It's pretty much all smut.


End file.
